Auvergne Coffee
by BobMo
Summary: Juste une odeur, mêlée d'un souvenir et d'invention


_C'est dans un endroit des plus inattendus que je me retrouve à écrire ces lignes à mi-chemin entre la vérité et une nouvelle. Alors que je m'habitue aux pauses-café innombrables dans le rythme de travail finlandais, l'odeur enveloppante d'une boisson chaude me renvoie à une cuisine dans une vieille maison auvergnate. C'est celle du café qui se prépare. Les vapeurs qui se dégagent de l'eau bouillante circulant au travers du café moulu sont atypiques. Et mon souvenir de mes matins de vacances en Auvergne ressurgissent à chaque inspiration de ce parfum_

Dans un écran d'obscurité, les objets, même familiers, se déforment.

La nuit les enveloppe de son manteau ténébreux et inquiétant.

La nuit aspire certains bruits, propulsent d'autres sons auquel mon esprit ne parvient à associer une image.

Mes cheveux touchant à peine le traversin, je me recroqueville sous l'édredon. La chaleur est lourde dans le grenier. Elle est étouffante sous l'épais coussin. Sa lourdeur est rassurante, puissante comme un bouclier contre l'angoisse née du silence. Seul mon visage emmitouflé dans le drap affronte le territoire sombre hors du lit. Soudainement, l'annonce de minuit s'enclenche dans un cliquetis lent.

Ting.

L'horloge résonne du premier coup. Le lourd pendule bascule lentement dans le coffre en bois. Toute la maison attend sourdement que le deuxième coup soit frappé. J'entends les rouages mécaniques se préparer.

Ting.

Je retiens mon souffle. Des battements d'ailes au-delà de la petite fenêtre voisine à mon lit. Chauves-souris affamées? Chouettes agacées ? Un courant d'air sur ma nuque me fait frissonner. Je m'emmitoufle plus profondément dans le drap.

Ting.

Ah ! Quelque chose me griffe la jambe ! Je me glace d'effroi préférant l'immobilité. Si je ne bougeais plus, ce qui attaquait ma jambe pourrait s'en aller de mon lit, non ? J'attends. J'attends en retenant ma respiration le prochain coup de minuit. SI je l'entends, c'est que je suis encore sur Terre. Dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas basculé dans un autre monde parallèle.

Ting.

JE retiens un soupir de soulagement. Je suis encore dans mon grenier. Ma main laisse courageusement le traversin sous lequel elle s'était réfugiée et glisse vers ma jambe. Elle tâtonne à l'endroit où ma jambe s'est faite agressée. Quelque chose la pique. Je sursaute, parcourue d'un nouveau frisson glacé.

Ting

J'effleure à nouveau l'aire mystérieuse qui cache des secrets. Un pic brise le drap lisse. Avec bravoure, mes doigts l'attrapent, le pince et le tire violemment. C'est long. Deux ou trois centimètres. C'est long mais c'est doux.

Ting.

Je n'entends presque plus l'horloge. Mon cœur se calme. Ce n'est qu'une plume. Une plume qui s'échappait de l'édredon. Mes muscles se détendent. J'abandonne mon assaillant sur la moquette du grenier. Le silence empiète à nouveau la maison.

TIng.

Une ombre floue passe sur le mur. Mon regard se focalise sur la pénombre où elle vient de traverser. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mon imagination n'est-ce pas ? Je fouille dans ma mémoire ce qui aurait pu provoquer l'ombre. Le rideau en velours ? Comment ? Il n'y a pas de vent. Une chouette trop proche ? Je l'aurais entendu.

Ting.

Et si c'était un fantôme ? Mes yeux scrutent les recoins du grenier avec ferveur. Après tout, c'est le lit de mon arrière-grand-mère dans lequel je dors ! JE rabats le drap sur mon visage. Non, non. Arrête. C'est ton imagination.

Ting.

Mon esprit bouillonne. Je vais me faire enlever par les ténèbres ? Ou alors un monstre sorti d'une cachette invisible va débarquer ! Non, Non. Mon cœur accélère ses battements. Ma respiration est plus saccadée.

Ting

Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Sur ce qui se passe deux étages plus bas. Ecoute l'horloge…tu l'as connais cette horloge. Tu as appris à lire l'heure dessus. Oui, le mieux c'et de l'écouter Elle va finir d'annoncer minuit et puis elle va résonner une nouvelle fois.

Ting

Des bruits de pas au loin attirent mon attention. Ils sont paisibles, lents. Humains. Je les entends monter les premiers escaliers. C'est presque étouffé. Puis je perçois mieux les pas. Et le deuxième escalier en bois se met à grincer. Un adulte ! Je soupire de joie et oublie aussi rapidement ma nervosité que les coups de l'horloge.

Ting.

Frottements de draps dans la pièce voisine. Je ne suis plus seule dans le grenier. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un pour me protéger ou pour éloigner les créatures de ténèbres. Morphée seulement a le droit de m'enlever. Il le fait bien avant que ne résonne les coups de minuits pour une seconde fois.

Ting. Ting. Ting. . Ting. Ting, Ting.

Mes paupières sont Lourdes. Mais un agréable trait me réchauffe le visage. C'est la lumière du soleil qui doit filer entre le rideau et la fenêtre. C'est si berçant que je savoure cette chaleur naturelle, m'empêchant ainsi de me rendormir. Les sons de l'extérieur se dévoilent à mes tympans. Une tourterelle roucoule, puis d'autres oiseaux : moineaux, mésange, hirondelle, reprennent son chant en cœur. Je soupire en me retournant sur le dos. L'édredon finit de tomber sur le sol. J'agrippe le traversin et m'y cramponne après avoir légèrement ouvert le rideau.

Soleil.

Le jardin brille d'éclats. La rosée hydrate encore la pelouse. Une personne en tenue de jardinier passe, bêche et râteau dans une brouette. Je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier sa silhouette.

La moquette rugueuse accueille mes pieds quand je sors de mon lit. Le chant d'un coq précède un klaxon sonore et long. Je souris en pensant à la camionnette et son étal dans le coffre qui délivrent le pain. Il y avait toujours du choix sur son étagère : couronne, pain énorme, baguette, bonbons et puis les croissants et pains au chocolat. Le sourire de la boulangère et les intonations de sa voix flottent encore dans ma tête depuis que je me suis précipité la dernière fois pour aller acheter le pain frais. Mes pas jusqu'alors tamisé par la moquette font craquer la première volée de marches en bois. Puis, mes pieds caressent les escaliers en basaltes menant au rez-de-chaussée.

La fraicheur matinale m'accueille avec un chaleureux fond sonore. Le balancement imperturbable du pendule a pris une nouvelle tonalité, plus douce, comme pour s'excuser de ma frayeur de la nuit. Le tic-tac qui avait été si obsessionnel cette nuit est couvert par un grésillement plus vivant. La radio réglée sur une fréquence du coin diffuse les actualités avant d'entamer une mélodie jouée par des accordéons. La cuisine est illuminée par les rayons de soleil et je sens d'ici la chaleur filtrer au travers des grands carreaux. Le feuillettement d'un papier journal interpelle mes oreilles, puis un léger raclement de chaise. Je m'approche et découvre mon grand-père concentré à lire le journal. La cafetière gargouille, annonçant la fin de son activité quotidienne. C'est le premier bruit que tout le monde attend chez les adultes. La fin de la préparation du café.

- Salut, bien dormi ?

J'acquiesce en faisant une légère grimace. Il se lève pour prendre la jatte remplie d'un liquide intensément sombre. L'air remue et transporte jusqu'à mes narines, un délicieux parfum amère. Celle que je sens tous les matins dans cette maison. Une fragrance forte qui m'accueille et qui m'apporte réconfort. Quel que soit le temps dehors : gris et nuageux, blanc et neige, l'image que j'associe toujours à cette chaude odeur est celle qui apparait au-delà des fenêtres : une matinée d'été ensoleillée où je peux imaginer l'odeur fraîche de la rosée sur le gazon, où je peux entendre la tranquillité du hameau et où je peux savourer les premiers rayons du jour sur ma peau. C'est un vecteur d'un sentiment de bien-être qui fait disparaitre les troubles de ma nuit et qui m'offre le sourire du matin.


End file.
